


Take your medicine

by Kingofthering



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Cursed Dean, Embarrassed Dean, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, Humor, M/M, Needy Dean, Sam Ships It, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingofthering/pseuds/Kingofthering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is hit with a cures the basically sends him into a sexual heat Castiel being a good friend and protector steps up to help Dean throw it, but things turn more then just physical between them. The cures being the thing to brake the emotional wall between them making Cas and Dean see their bond goes beyond just friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. burning up

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing let me know how you like it and if you see any mistakes let me know

This was so bad Sam thought to himself pushing his long locks out of his face as he looked down at Dean who was now weather naked face down on the bed in the shitty motel room “what the hell is wrong with him!” he turned and directed the question at Cas. The angle tilted his head and moved closer to the bed, trench coat swaying with the movement. Cas put a hand on Dean's back who then let out a moan Sam wished he could forget. Cas look at Sam blue eyes filled with confusion as he trying to find out what was wrong with Dean. “He is still burning up, more so than when we got back to the motel. I thought removing his clothing would help but it has not.” All the while Cas was talking he had not moved his hand from Dean's back, Sam let out an annoyed breath of air, this hunt had been so easy up to this point. Just a normal solo witch who was causing trouble in a barely there town in the deep South with no plans on stopping. It turned out the witch in question was a bartender that Dean had flirted with early today. When they found out it was her they tracked her to her house to killer her. She put up a fight and when Dean stabbed her she put her hand on his chest said some words in Latin a poof of smoke erupted around him and she was dead and Dean was on the floor burning up, that's when Sam called Cas. Sam was pulled out of the re-run going on in his head when he heard Dean let out a pitiful whimper he turned to see his brother humping the bed, Cas still standing beside him watching him intensely. “Seriously Cas what is happening to him” Sam said panic slowly starting to sink in. “While Sam it looks like whatever that witch did left Dean in a state of painful and extremely desperate arousal.” Cas said calmly “OK so he jerks off a couple times and he's good?” Sam asked hopefully “I don’t think it's going to be that simple” Cas replied his eyes traveling down Dean’s back to his ass. Cas removed his hand to which Dean let out a pretty pathetic moan of displeasure and pumped his hips more furiously. Cas hands clamped on to Dean’s hip and pushed them down into the bed officially putting an end to Dean’s desperate rutting, Dean sobbed and tried to keep moving but Cas’s hold was too strong. “Dean” Cas said sternly “stop fighting” Dean whined long and high pitched but to Sam's amazement relaxed. Cas moved his hands to the globes of Dean’s ass cheeks and pulled them apart showing off his hole which was glistening wet with a clear fluid. “That’s really not normal” Sam said just as Cas slowly stuck his finger in Dean’s now wet heat. Dean let out yet another embarrassingly high pitched whimper and tried to impale himself on Cas’s finger. “Strange” Cas said head tilted “his body is producing the same kind of fluid a women produce when aroused, to make sexual penetration easier and less painful.” Sam let that all sink in “are you saying he needs to be fucked?” Sam asked not ready to believe that this was all really happening “yes” Cas said seriously looking Sam straight in the eye with no trace of humor or uncertainty. Cas removed his finger (Dean sobbed again) and started taking off his trench coat “you should leave the room Sam” “why?” Sam responded immediately not ready to leave his brother when he was so vulnerable. Cas looked at him with annoyance “I don’t know what the end result of this spell is all I know for sure is sexual penetration is the only way to ease Dean’s discomfort, and if it happens sooner the better for Dean’s sack. Now do you really want to pay wetness to me mounting your brother?” Dean let an excited moan at the word mounting. Sam knew then he should stop protesting and leave Cas and his brother too it. “Alright I’m going just take care of him and let me know when you guys are done I will be just outside. “and with that Sam made his escape out the door.            


	2. Helping out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smit like me know what you think

Cas watched the door close and let out a small breath of relief and gave himself a moment to freak out a little. He was not very experienced in sexual activity he knew the basics that he needed to do but what if he hurt Dean?, what if he wasn't satisfying? Cas just wanted to help his friend who was clearly hurting.

Cas’s train of thought was derailed when he heard Dean say his name in a breathy moan. Cas rushed over to the side of the bed, over by Dean's head and crouch down so he could see Dean’s face. When he looked at him he had to admit Dean looked very sexually appealing, his hair was messed up some parts sticking to his forehead with sweat, there was a flush on his cheeks making his freckles stand out, his lip where red and puffy from biting them to trying and keep his needy sounds from slipping out and his eyes were big and glossed over the green bright and beautiful. Cas had to take a moment before he spoke, his mouth going suddenly dry “what is it Dean what do you need.” Cas waited praying Dean would respond the uttering of his nickname was the first words he had said since the witch had laid her hand on him. “Is Sam gone?” Dean asked in a strained voice “Yes, he is just outside” Cas responded looking Dean’s face over with concern; Dean appeared to be aware of what was happening. “Ok” Dean took a deep breath trying to com his racing heart before he spoke again “you have to help me man, I I feel like like I'm on fire. You have too…” He couldn't finish his sentence but Cas knew what he needed. Cas stood up and spoke feeling his confidence grow tenfold “Everything will be alright Dean, I’m going to help you no matter what.” and began taking his pants off, well he was doing that Dean resumed humping the bed for all it was worth. Cas didn't realize that Dane had actually been holding back in Sam’s presence because now that it was just the two of them his noises were even more desperate and growing in volume. 

Ones Cas had his pants and boxers off he decided to take his shirt off as well so Dean would feel less vulnerable, not being the only one naked. As Cas climbed onto the bed he remember how most animals reproduce to give himself a better idea on how to approach the problem at hand, he lifted Dean’s hips up so he was on his knees, spread his legs a little so his wet hole was unrestricted and made sure his upper body was laying down on the bed. Now with his ass in the air Cas had unlimited access to Dean’s hole so without further delay Cas slowly put two fingers inside Dean, who let out a very satisfied moan and started to push back on the fingers try so hard to get them deeper.

As Cas worked Dean open which was not very hard do too the new slick Dean’s body was producing, he looked under Dean too see his cock, rock hard with an angry red colour to it and his balls look full and tight to his body, Cas suspected that it would not take much for Dean to climax. As the stretching went on Dean got more impatient “Cas man you need to move faster you need to get on with this I AHHHHHH!” Dean’s bagging was cut off by Cas finding his prostate and jamming his fingers into it. 

Cas had to admit he enjoyed making Dean lose himself like this, but he still had a job to do. Pulling out his fingers to which Dean gave a pitiful sob too Cas used Dean’s national lube to slick up his dick, which had become hard while fingering Dean and lined it up with his now sopping wet hole. “Are you ready Dean I'm going to enter you now” Dean’s response was a very loud moan and “just do it Cas! Please please do it!” Cas didn't need to be told twice because he gently started to slide his dick inside Dean's body watching him closely for any sign of pain, but only seeing lots of pleasure and even more relief. 

Once Cas was buried balls deep inside Dean he paused to give him a moment to get use to the feeling. This is very pleasurable Cas thought to himself Dean was wet, tight and so hot. He placed his hands on Dean’s hips gentle rubbing small circles into them and let his eyes slid shut just savouring the feeling. I guess he waited too long because Dean made and very unhappy whine and started shoving himself back on Cas’s dick, “ CAAAAASSSS you have to move” Dean whine. Cas growled annoyed at himself for already messing up, determined to rectify things. He used his grip on Dean’s hips to push him forward while pulling his pelvis back and slammed them back together Dean mewled and let Cas control the movement just letting out little moans and breathy chants of “Cas, Cas, Cas I'm going to I'm going to cum some.” At the mention of climax Cas realised he was close to release a while and sped up his thrusting. “ AH AH AH mmmmmm!” was the sound Dean made as he climaxed untouched baring his face in the pillow and thrusting back hard on Cas’ a dick. Dean’s climax still somehow took Cas by surprise and a gush of wetness washed over Cas’s dick where he was slamming it inside Dean’s hole, which griped Cas’s dick even tighter ( if that was even possible) and Cas cam with a shout of “Dean!” 

Cas stilled his hips and slowly slides his cock out of Dean which made a loud wet sound that was accompanied by a small whine from Dean. It took Cas a minute to come down from his high, he could feel the dopamine and serotonin buzz in his brain. He look at Dean to see his ass still in the air Cas’s cum and Dean’s natural lube leaking out of his well-used hole. Cas felt a stab of possessive pride in his grace before he came to his senses and laid and hand on Dean’s ass cheek, cleaning up the mess he left inside him. 

Removing his hand Cas spoke “Dean how do you feel” he waited but noted that Dean’s temperature had returned to normal. “I feel better” Dean said as he lowered his hips “I'm just tired now, hey Cas can you hold off on calling Sam back in I don't want him to see me like this.” he continued his voice small and rough from being so vocal. Cas climbed off the bed “rest for a moment Dean, we can see Sam together when you are ready” Dean didn't speak he just nodded and let his body relax, Cas started to pull his cloths back on trying to ignore the small voice in his head bagging him to do that again with Dean 


	3. Getting answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More details let me know what you think

Sam waited outside staring numbly at the motel room door, trying not thinking about what his brother and angle were doing in there. It was hard considering Dean’s moans and cries of want had gotten louder, the thin door doing little to block the noise. Deciding to make himself useful rather than standing outside listening to his curs allied brother get fucked by their resisted angle/ best friend, he pulled out the keys to the Impala feeling like a rebel open the driver side door and slid behind the wheel. No intention of going anywhere just needing a sound barrier (for his own sanity), pulling out his phone Sam dialled the number of the only person he could think of that could help with this crazy situation. Bringing the phone up to is ear he waited two rings before a gruff voice answered “Sam it’s good to hear from you finally how are things?” Bobby asked “Not so great actually” Sam replied “really could use your help” feeling a little awkward about the whole ordeal “of course you could, what did you two Idjits do now!” the annoyance was clear in his voice. Sam cleared his throat and went on to explain everything from the normally start to the uncomfortable ending trying to keep it as PG as possible and preserve a little bit of Dean’s dignity. “Oh, well if I'm being honest this is a new one for me. I guess once those two are done doing the deed you guys can high tail it over here and we can try and sort this mess out, I will do some digging in the meantime.” Sam let out a small sigh of relief “thanks Bobby you're the best” Bobby sorted “yeah whatever just get here as soon as you can.” and with a click that formally ended the conversation. 

Sam waited, reading in the Impala till dawn feeling pretty pleased to get a chance to catch up on his Tale of Two cities it was a long read and he didn't get a chance to really look at it most times but he was determined to finish it. Dean and Cas finally emerged around dawn both looking pretty fucked out, Sam slid out of the car to get a good look at Dean his hair stuck up at odd angles, his lips were a little puffy and he walked a bit more stiffly but other than that he looked OK. “Hey guys” Sam said try to sound normal he could feel the tension in the air “how are you feeling” he asked looking Dean in the eye. Dean averted his gaze and replied “better known don’t think I’m out of the woods yet” his voice was small and a blushed collared his cheeks “OK” Sam nodded not wanting to pry “I called Bobby let him know what we are dealing with and he's expecting us sometime today so we better get a move on.” Sam turned towards the car but Dean stopped him with a hand on his shoulder “you told Bobby about this!” anger and embarrassment cladding together in his eyes “yeah Dean I did” Sam replied calmly he knew Dean would be upset about others finding out about one his of less than stiller moments “we need to find out what’s wrong with you Dean and how to fix it” he said his tone going hard as he saw the defines in Dean’s eyes. Dean opened his mouth to protest when Cas who had remained quiet since they had both came out stop him with a gentle hand to his arm “Dean” he said calmly getting all of Dean's attention at once “Sam is right as uncomfortable as it is Bobby is full of information see as my grace can’t seem to heal you, seeking Bobby’s help is the best course of action.” Dean who had been simmering finally deflated and let go of Sam’s shoulder “fine” he said, voice still full of anger and turned his attention back to Sam “give me the keys I’m driving” Sam gave him as small smile and handed him the keys without giving Sam or Cas a second look and climbed into the car.

They got to Bobby’s at nightfall they were welcomed with hugs from the grumpy man who did look happy to see them. Dean still couldn’t bring himself to be happy to see him though giving the topic they were going to discuss, once they were seated in the study drinks in hand Bobby behind his big desk he turned his attention to Dean “so heard you finally let Cas pop your cherry, boy” he said jokingly Sam hid a small laugh, Cas tilted his head in confusion and Dean well Dean blushed beet red looking like he wanted the earth to swallow him up. Bobby saw this was no time for jokes and got right to the point pulling out a large dusty old book and speaking “now giving what your brother told me I dug up an old book and sex curses and-” “there a whole damn book!” Dean interrupted “yes there is” Bobby replied putting as much sass in his tone as he could so Dean would get the message not to interrupt again. “As I was saying giving the symptoms your brother told me about, burning up, being really out of it, loud moaning and whining, bagging to be fucked oh and being wetter than a virgin on prom night I have narrowed it down to three spells now if you remember the words the witch said before she died I can find out which one it is.” he looked at Dean who was so embarrassed it took him a moment to rattle off the witch’s words before looking away face still aflame. Bobby went back to his book scanned the page for a second before picking out the spell and speaking “just what I thought, it’s a need spell” he looked up to see confused expressions huff an annoyed breath and explained further “basically you’re in heat not just physically but emotionally too you need so one to take care of you in the biblical sense or you literally burn up.” he looked at Dean who was still embarrassed as hell but understanding crossed his face. It all made since his need to be touch the emptiness the fear that he was alone in the world and the fact that he could not get any relief on his own, not for a lack of trying. “There is more” Bobby continued braking Dean out of his reminiscing “It doesn't go away after one fuck the feeling will return every three days” Dean’s jaw dropped “what every three days there no postponing it!” Bobby looked back at the book “will there is one thing to stop from a full blow heat”, “and what is that” Dean said not sure he wanted to know “daily fucking” Bobby replied Dean buried his face in his hand “Oh my God, do I really need to be the bottom or can’t I find some kinky dom chick to boss me around?” Dean asked hopefully “nope says right here in the spell that you need a big cock in you.” Bobby replied Dean groaned Sam spoke up “does it say how to stop all together?” 

“Unfortunately no, but it does say this spell is crazy powerful take pretty much all of a witch’s power to do even taps into their soul for more juice if Dean hadn’t killed her, casting this spell would have.” Sam thought for a moment “I guess that’s why Cas’s grace didn’t work, but why would a witch spend her dying breath on a sex curse?” “because she’s an evil bitch.” Dean said with venom. “Why she did it is not the point our priority is finding Dean someone to give him a weekly dose of cock so he doesn’t burn to death will we look for a cure” Bobby stated matter of flatly “I will do it.” Cas said simply like he was commenting on the weather three heads whipped around to look at him “what!” Dean barked Cas looked at him like he couldn’t see what the problem was before elaborating “I will do it, I will give him a ‘weekly dose of cock.’” he even used air quotes. Sam was the first to speak “not the worst idea in the world” Bobby nodded in agreement “no way” Dean shouted “I’m never letting you see me like that again” he said firmly crossing his arms across his chest. Cas stormed over to Dean “Dean” he said seriously “this is a very powerful curse it’s not going away quickly we must insure your safety in the meantime.” Dean stood up not like having Cas towering over him “Can’t I just pay random hookers?” He asked gaze heated, Cas took a calming breath not understanding why Dean could not see his logic “you were in a very vulnerable state Dean we can’t just leave you at the mercy of anyone.” Sam looked at his brother giving him his full on puppy dog eyes “he has a point Dean you should do this with someone you trust.” Dean folded “fine but only when absolutely necessary. “he said pointing a finger at Cas who gave him a small smile “thank you Dean.” “whatever” Dean replied looking down. Bobby spoke with an amused smile on his face “Ok then now that is settled, Dean meets your new stud!” 


	4. Getting closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever let me know what you think

“I need another drink” Dean said running a hand down his face which had heated up at Bobby words and quickly made his way to the kitchen not wanting to deal with this messed up and highly embarrassing moment anymore, Cas followed quickly after him. “Whoa I've never seen him this embarrassed then when his voice started cracking.” Sam remark a small smile on his face as he remember Dean frantically covering his mouth whenever his voice would go from normal to a high pitched squeal without any warning. Bobby nodded giving a small laugh remembering the event as well “wills if anyone can make him feel better its Cas” he said with a knowing smirk

Cas stood in the doorway watching Dean pour himself a cup of whiskey, Dean looked so uncomfortable in his own skin Cas felt a pang of guilt. He had to admit to himself that he enjoyed being sexually active with Dean bring him pleasure, but now seeing him like this all he wanted to do was take back everything that happened no matter how much he liked it. “I'm sorry” Cas said looking down at his shoes like a scorned child “I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable I just wanted to help you and my grace wasn't working I didn't know what else to do.” 

Dean was looking at Cas seeing the powerful creature look so small like a kicked puppy felt like a punch in the heart, all he was trying to do was help Dean when he was out of his mind for resound they didn't even know it's not like they had a lot of options. Dean walk over to Cas standing in what Dean would deem his personal space “hey” he said calmly trying to get Cas to look him in the eye it took a moment but soon the oven blue eyes met his forest green and Dean felt his anger at the situation melt away, “I'm not mad at you, hell I guess I should thank you for saving my ass again.” Dean give him a small smile but Cas still looked upset “you’re uncomfortable I can feel it.” Dean looked away, a little put out that he just couldn't hide things from Cas the way he could with everyone else, Cas could just see right through him. “I am uncomfortable but not about us just about this spell what it did to me it's embarrassing, I just don't like being out of control.” Dean said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly waiting for Cas to comment on his confession. “Maybe that's the whole point of the spell.” Cas said Dean was a little taken aback, that is not what he was expecting. “What do you mean” Dean asked Cas took a moment before responding trying to find the right way to put this “there is a possibility that the point of the spell was not to humiliate you but to teach you how to give up control, I'm mean Bobby said it was a need spell, a key part of it is that you must rely on another person to relive your…. discomfort.” Cas help a breath he didn't need waiting for Dean to respond afraid he had made him angry all over again. 

Dean ran a hand through his hair, Cas did have a point but he really didn't want to think about this, the whole thing hit way too many of his insecurity it made his skin crawl and his face heat up “I don't know maybe you're right Cas but you want to know what I think? I think we need to get drunk and watch some crappy TV, what do you say” Cas gave him a smile, a real smile “I would like that very much Dean.” 

When Dean could feel himself walking up he was very aware that he didn't want to face the world just yet. His body was sleep soft and relaxed, warm sunlight was coming in from the window and his head was resting on something very comfortable. The decision to stay there longer was already made, and then Dean heard it, a quiet laugh barely hidden at all. When he open his eyes he was faced with a white dress shirt and just the end part of a blue tie, he could feel his stomach drop he looked up and yup that was Cas whose lap he was currently resting his head in. To make matters worse he turned his head just in time to see Sam pocket his phone, a shit eating grin on his face. “Morning princess sleep well?” He looked way too pleased with himself. Dean shot off of Cas’s lap and sat up straight feeling fully awake now “what the hell! Cas why you let me sleep on you?” Dean snapped Cas looked down at his hand kick puppy look in full affected “you were tired and stressed I could tell you need rest and you were have a very rejuvenating sleep it felt unwise to wake you.” Just as Dean was going to comment Bobby walked in seeing the tension he smiled “what is wrong boys you two do the deed again?” Cas looked up to meet Bobby’s eyes “no we don’t have to partake in intercourse until tomorrow.”  
Dean was shocked tomorrow him and Cas would be having sex! It felt weird but not weird if Dean was being honest with himself if he had to bottom for anyone it would be Cas the only person outside of Sam and Bobby he could trust with his life it was an interesting thought, how much he actually trust Cas hell he was his best friend a dorky guy in a trench coat and Dean would never wait he to change or leave him. Bobby spoke “Ok that means Cas can run a supply run for me, I'm running low on my more unique items.” He handed Cas a list “you alright picking these things up for me” Cas looked it over before he spoke “some of these things are very rare it may take me a day or two.” Bobby nodded “just as long as you're back in time to bend Dean over and give him a good time.” Sam burst out laughing but as usual Cas didn't see the joke and to make things worst he turned to Dean put a hand on his shoulder looked him dead in the eye “do not worry Dean I will return in time to pleasure you with my penis before you burn up from the strong desire to be sexual penetrated by another male.” With that he was gone leaving Dean red faced a and Sam killing himself laughing “shut up Sammy” Dean growled as he shoved his face in a pillow wishing he hadn't woken up.


End file.
